My Passion
by FlyPinAyS
Summary: It has been two years since the event and Sora and Kairi are still separated. Many obstacles keep occuring to separate them. Kairi is being hurt by them and can Sora be there for her in that deep hurting?Can their love find a way?The quest has just begun.


_Sorry for the long wait for the new version of 'Passion.' I had to make it perfect, yet it still isn't perfect for me... XP._

_Stats:_

_Sora is fifteen, Kairi is fifteen, and Riku is sixteen. Roxas (BHK) and Namine are also fifteen._

_Plot:_

_Sora is still on the quest to finally lock Kingdom Hearts, but the thought of Kairi still haunts his mind every night. On the other side of the world, Kairi was visited by a new 'friend' and decides to start a quest on her own. Somehow, she gets stuck in Twilight Town and meets up with Roxas and his group of friends. Then, unexpectedly, the two meet, but will their sweet reunion save them as to what comes next?_

_**My Passion**_

By Natsu-chan

At the break of dawn, Kairi woke up and tip toed silently towards the door. It was a daily routine with her. She would go out of her town for a while and paddle to an island that she played on with some childhood friends.

She arrived on the small island and walked out to a hideout that looks like a broken ship. She stood there leaning on the rails staring at the beautiful pastel sunrise of Destiny Islands. She just likes to stand here a lot just thinking.

"When are you coming... I... I can't take it anymore. These thoughts... these memories... I wish they would fade away... I wish I can forget... but I can't. Please... my heart can't take it anymore." She said while hot tears ran down her pale skin.

It hurts for her to think about **_him._** Let alone say his name. Why does she punish herself and think about **_him_** every waking moment of the day you ask? Well, she is a girl, and that's what girls do when they are in LOVE.

She decided to stay here for a while longer and go back to memory lane. She walked across the sandy ground looking around the small island.

She sat blankly in front of the ocean without a care in the world. She just loves to sit and hope and pray that **_he_** would come. But every morning it was still the same. It was the tear-jerking moment when you knew that he would not be there, not even for a long shot.

She decided to paddle back to her house, since it was almost 7 o' clock. She walked gloomily to her room and sighed.

"Another day without you... but I know we will meet again."

* * *

Sora slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was lying on the ground. "Kairi..." he whispered. As he was getting up, an excruciating headache came upon him. He sighed and groaned and decided to walk it off.

"Is it me, or did it feel like an eternity when I was sleeping in that thingy." Sora said as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Hey! Where are you guys!" he said looking for Donald and Goofy. "Gah, it is enough trouble already trying to save the world... scratch that, WORLDS... but now I have to play babysitter and find you guys?"

He headed towards the door and continues his search for Donald and Goofy. He does not know where to go since his memories got erased. As he was walking, he notices some paintings on the walls.

"Wow." he said in amazement. "Who could have drawn this?" Not paying attention to where he was going, he bumped into no other than Donald and Goofy.

"Oh!" they all said in unison. "Hey, where were you guys? I have been trying to look for you for like hours man!" Ok, Sora lied. But hey, he found them and that's all that matters.

"We've been looking for you two! But it has been only ten minutes since that darn headache." Donald said scratching the back of his head.

"Gawrsh, that headache really hurt. Does anybody know where we are?" Goofy exclaimed.

"Eh, I don't know. Why won't we go out of this place? It's creepy, it's so large and empty here. And besides, I don't feel like hunting down more heartless." Sora said with his unusually big grin.

They headed out towards what seems to be an exit, but to their dismay they found even more doors and hallways. They all groaned and moaned for what seemed to be an eternity, until finally they were fed up and just used firaga to burn the walls instead.

"Hmm... I wonder who is going to pay the bills for that one." Sora said while Goofy and he stared at the impatient duck.

"Shut up and let's go..." a flamed duck yelled out.

"And off to the gummi ship we go! Man, could we go somewhere to eat first! I am dadgum hungry!" Sora said rubbing his stomach.

"Ok then, LET"S GO!" They all started to run for a while, but then they realized they were getting lost.

"Uh, does someone know where we parked?" They all sighed and started to walk and tried to find the damn thing.

"Hey Kairi, I don't feel like going to Tidus's house. Hey, here's a crazy idea! Let's go to our 'secret' island! Ha, those days were awesome! Remember how you, me, Tidus, Wakka, and Riku would play on that island? That was so much fun!" Selphie said cracking up.

Little did she know that Kairi goes there every night, ever morning, and every second she can just waiting...

"_I wonder why she forgot to mention about Sora." Kairi thought, but she did not want to say anything about it.._

"Uh, sure let's." Kairi looked uncertain about this. But she was always paranoid about these things. It was just fishy how Selphie could just forget about Sora like that.

As they walked up to the island, Selphie transformed into a childish teenager and just ran around and screamed. Kairi couldn't help but giggle at her best friend.

"Wow, this is amazing. I don't know what we were missing!" Selphie said as she sighed and sat down on the sandy ground. "It's just nice to finally relax and ignore everything for awhile."

Kairi grinned at this and looked to the direction of the cave. Her eyes seemed focus to it for a very long time. Everything began there... then a million thoughts came to her mind at once. Kairi couldn't help but shed a tear.

Selphie noticed a tear in her eye so she stood up and just hugged her. Nothing that she can say can soothe the pain she has been feeling this couple of months. She didn't know what to say since she never experience something like this before.

"Selph, I'm ok now... I'll just walk around." Kairi said pushing away from her friend.

"Are you sure? I just don't want to see you hurt again." Selphie said. A big look of concern and helplessness came on Selphie's face.

"Ya, we'll meet here in a couple of minutes, yeah?" Kairi said turning her back to her friend as she walked to the cave.

"Um, yeah... sure." Selphie said as she stood there. She sighed and turned to face the ocean. "Sora, wherever you are... please protect Kairi with all your heart. She needs you now."

Kairi struggled into the small opening of the cave and sighed in content, "Ugg, this seemed a lot bigger before." She walked into the wet and damp cave and ran her fingers on the cold wall. She sat on the rock in the middle of the cave and stared at the painting of Sora and her.

"I am here again, just wishing for you. I am sorry for not being strong for you, and I know that you would come back for me. But I am tired of waiting and hoping, I'll find a way to go to you... and that's a promise." Kairi said.

"Dreams are something you wish to happen. And wishes are something that can be something out of your grasp. And the thought of it being granted is just in books of fairytales." Someone from out of the darkness appeared.

Kairi turned in fright to see who it was, but he was dressed in all black clothes so you couldn't see his face.

"Wh-who are you? How did you get here?" Kairi said in fright of the mysterious cloaked standing in front of her.

"Isn't if funny how Sora and I had the same conversation at the same place." the unknown said laughing an eerie sound.

Kairi forgot about her fright and just focused on how he knew about Sora. It somehow brighten up her day in a frightening way. "Y-you know about Sora?" She said with a half a smile.

"Let's just say we are acquaintances that go way back." he said in a rather devilish way. "And I can take you to him if you want. The choice is yours." He said extending his hand out to her.

As she was about to grab his hand, Selphie cried out. Turning her head, the mysterious figure vanished into thin air with Kairi standing in wonder.

"_The choice is yours to make..." a voice said in a distant cry. _

Kairi stood in the middle wondering what just happened. Ignoring what Selphie was saying, she stood dumbfounded at the sight. Finally, Selphie found her and she put her hands on her shoulder.

"What happened Kairi? You were gone for like so long! You really had me worried." A worried and surprisingly serious Selphie said.

"He knows about Sora." Kairi said right above a whisper.

"Who? Kairi, we are the only ones on the island. Wow, that sounds really freaky. It is like a 'Battle Royale' moment right here." Selphie said quickly changing emotions.

(A/N: 'Battle Royale' is a gory yet great movie in Japan where high school kids are abandoned in an island and they become psychotic and well... it's gory -)

"I can finally go to him. I... I want to go to him. Starting a new journey and adventure is scary but it is worth right? Just as long as I can see him right?" Kairi said in excitement as she clenched her fist and held it close to her heart.

"Uh-huh... ok Kairi; I totally did not get what you said right now, but yeah... I guess." Selphie said as she stared at her now psychotic friend. "I think we have been here too long, it is kinda going into your head."

Ignoring that comment, Kairi turned to face where the mysterious cloaked figure was standing. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen seeing Sora for the very first time in a while.

"No matter what happens, I will be with you..." Kairi said with a great determination.

"Kai, it is getting late now. Let's go home yeah?" Selphie said looking a bit bored.

Saying nothing, the two went on their old boats and paddled home. Kairi glanced back at the island reminiscing what happened there just a few months ago. She sighed as she remembers herself, Sora, and Riku playing around. But now, she looks forward and anxious as to what is coming next.

"I wonder what is in store for the journey..." She whispered.

* * *

"Eh, is it me, or did my clothes just shrink. I never knew how tight this would be." Sora said pulling down his shorts. 

Donald and Goofy stared at Sora from head to toe, and then laughed at each other. It did look pretty horrible. Sora looked at the two of them and groaned.

"Hey, it is not like you guys have good fashion either! I mean come on, a big blue dress and bright flashing yellow pants?" Sora exclaimed.

They looked down and then looked at each other. When they faced Sora, a small figure from a distant came on top of Sora's shoulder.

"Hey! It's Jiminy Crickett!" Sora said patting his dear old friend.

"Hey Sora! It is nice to see you all again. I am quite sure that you all had an interesting slumber today." he said with a grin. "Oh, that reminds me. You said that I should give this to you when you are awake." he said taking out a small notebook.

Sora looked at the small notebook and flipped through the torn and old pages. As he was scanning through the book, he notices something unusual and unexpected. He stared at this little book as he tried to remember the events that happened before.

Goofy, Donald, and Jiminy were talking among themselves while Sora was dozing off with his book. It has been a year, so they needed to catch up on things. Now, Goofy and Donald never got their memories erased, so they probably were screwing around to get that headache.

"Hey Donald, do you know who Namine is?" Sora said.

All three of them shot up at the sound of her name. Should they tell him? It's probably no big deal to tell him about this little, um, 'witch.'

"It's just someone who helped us on the way. Hey, I have an idea. Let's all go to Hollow Bastion to get ole Sora here a change of clothes before we go anywhere with him." Donald said balling his eyes out.

Sora grunted and just walked out of the small, enclosed room. He knew they were right. He did look horrible.

_"I wonder who this Namine is. I want to meet her and give her my appreciation... and ask her if she want an oversized duck for fifty cents." Sora grinned devilishly. _

**Okies, better than the original XP... I hope u all like! And damn, that took long! Okies, see ya all... wait.. I will never ever ever see you! Or will I? Anyways... I'm already working on chapter 2.**


End file.
